Happy Anniversary, Sakura-chan
by Tormint
Summary: Just like the says, a one-shot of Sakura and Naruto's anniversary day. Rated T for implied actions.


**Tormint: Hey guys and welcome to my first one-shot! If you're wondering, you should read this after reading chapter 8 of Naruto Uchiha.**

**Without further ado, let's get into it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters**

* * *

"Give me your best flowers for an anniversary, Ino." Naruto said as he came through the doors.

Ino was at the desk with her chin in her hand. "Aww, happy anniversary Naruto. You and Sakura are my favorite couple." She then remembered Shikamaru. "After Shikamaru and Temari, that is." Naruto chuckled.

"Anyway, about this flower kerfuffle. I believe the flowers you're looking for is the Gillyflower and the Jasmine." She pulled a few from behind her. "The Gillyflower symbolizes a happy life and long-lasting beauty, while the Jasmine symbolizes love and sensuality."

"These are beautiful Ino. How much do they cost?"

"Well, since it's a special occasion, I'll make them on the house, but promise me that you'll make today the best day ever for Sakura." Naruto nodded.

"I will Ino, I love her with all my heart." He took the flowers and walked to the door to leave. "Thanks for the flowers." He then left to go to Sakura's house.

Xxxxx

Everything was so bright today. The sun was shinier, the kids seemed happier, the air smelled cleaner, everything was just so perfect. The walk to Sakura's new apartment she owned was just more fun today. Her parents agreed that she and Ino could buy an apartment together, so when Naruto has his days off, you can most likely find him there cuddling with Sakura on the couch while watching a movie.

Naruto was glad he went to Ino for the flowers. At first, he was going to give her some cherry blossoms because of her name, but that would've been cheesy. Then again, she loved his cheesiness, she said it was one of her many reasons why she loved him. He approached the door and knocked on it.

"Happy anniversary, Sakura-chan." He presented the flowers to her. "I got you these. The pink and white ones represent a happy life, and the white ones represent love."

Sakura took the flowers. "Aww, thank you Naruto, I love them. Oh, and happy anniversary." She motion for him to enter. "Come in and I'll put these in a vase."

Naruto closed the door behind him and then sat down on the couch. "Today is going to be the best. I've saved up from my missions, and my mom gave me some money because of the special occasion, so today is all about you." Naruto said.

Sakura came over and sat in his lap. "Sweetie, you don't have to do that. Just being with you right now is an anniversary present all in itself." She snuggled into Naruto's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just cancel my plans for tonight." Naruto said in mock disappointment.

"I was just kidding you know." Naruto chuckled at her reaction.

"I know you were." He kissed her head. "Today is our first anniversary together, I'll be damned if it isn't the best day of your life."

"Well, I have an idea of how to start the day off right." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is that?" Naruto said.

"This." Sakura then pressed her lips to Naruto's and kissed him, breaking off soon after.

Naruto smiled after the kiss. "Oh, please, give me more." Sakura chuckled and started kissing him again. After 20 minutes of there make-out session, they decided to step out of the house.

Xxxxx

"Ok Sakura-chan, anything you want, you can have. It's all on me." Naruto pulls out his frog wallet. Sakura chuckles at it. She loves that wallet.

"Well, I do want some new perfume and some body wash, so I guess we can start there." Sakura says as the walk to a fragrance store.

There were so many choices. Vanilla, cinnamon, cherry blossom, strawberry, and so much more. Sakura didn't come here for her, though. This perfume was to put Naruto over the edge when they went back home tonight. She could picture it now.

_Naruto laying on the bed in his boxers, waiting for Sakura to exit the bathroom. She then comes out in her new bra and panties set she bought specifically for this night. She crawls in the bed seductively, her new perfume making him go wild. He then says in a sexy voice, "Come here, Sakura-chan." Then, Sakura says, "Don't mind if I do." Then the whole night would be spent in bliss._

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan!" Sakura jumped at her name being called. "Are you okay? You spaced out and then started blushing." Sakura blushed even harder.

"I-I'm fine. Let's look for some perfume." Sakura hastily walked down the aisle.

"Naruto-kun, pick one that you really like. You have good taste in perfume and cologne, so I'm sure your pick would be great." Sakura said.

Naruto was picking up glasses, smelling them, then setting them down. He probably went through about 20 until he found one that he liked.

He handed it to Sakura. "This one. I choose this one, it smells amazing." Sakura looked at the bottle. It was called sun and Sakura couldn't lie, it did smell good.

"Alright, well let's move over to the next aisle." Sakura took his hand and walked to the body wash aisle.

Oddly enough, Sakura went with the body wash named Sakura. That's not the reason she picked it though. Alright, maybe that was a reason why she picked it, but she also picked it because it smelled good. They bought the stuff and left the store.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a nice dress?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" Sakura said as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, I might have made reservations for us to go to Shichiro's in about 5 hours." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Shichiro's as in the expensive restaurant that everyone is talking about?" Naruto nodded. Sakura threw her arms around him. "Oh, my kami, Naruto-kun you didn't have to do all of this."

"Only the best for you, Sakura-chan." He caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Sakura put her hand over Naruto's. "I love you too. Well, if our reservation is in 5 hours, we should probably get ready.:

"I'll walk you home." Naruto said as they began to walk to Sakura's apartment.

Xxxxx

If Naruto said he didn't feel hot right now, he would be lying. His new suit and cologne he bought for tonight was making him feel this way. The only thing that would boost his ego even more is seeing Sakura's reaction. Naruto walked up to Sakura's door and then knocked on it.

When she opened the door, Naruto was dumbfounded. She was wearing a red dress with I cut down the leg, some black heels, and a black clutch.

"Sakura-chan, you look…hot." Naruto said while wiping some blood from his nose.

Sakura blushed. "Well, you look handsome, Naruto-kun. Shall we get going." Naruto nodded.

**At the Restaurant**

Shichiro's wasn't talked about for nothing. Just the décor itself was amazing. It was so fancy and sophisticated, perfect for an anniversary dinner. The menu was full of delicious things. Naruto decided to go with whatever Sakura had which was a steak with steamed asparagus and hollandaise sauce.

When people said the food was amazing, kami, was it amazing. The steak was tender, and the hollandaise sauce sauce was great. For dessert, they both got a molten chocolate cake. Naruto wasn't a big fan of chocolate, but Sakura said he had to try it, and he was glad he did. The creamy chocolate in the inside mixed with the vanilla ice cream on the side was amazing.

Another truth that was said about the restaurant was, of course, the price. It wasn't an inexpensive dinner. For them to both eat was 120 ryō. The check was pricy, but Naruto didn't care. If it was for Sakura, it wasworth every penny. They paid the bill and were walking back to Sakura's apartment.

"So, will you be staying with me tonight?" Sakura said as she held on to Naruto's arm.

"Yep, cuddling with you in the bed will be the perfect end to the perfect day." Naruto said.

'Trust me, it's going to be even more perfect.' Sakura said in her thoughts as she smirked.

They walked into the room and headed for Sakura's bed room.

"Naruto-kun lay down on the bed, I have a surprise for you." Naruto nodded and Sakura went into the bathroom.

Naruto was laying on the bed in his boxers, waiting for Sakura to exit the bathroom. She then comes out in her new bra and panties set she bought specifically for this night, and her new perfume she bought today. She crawls up to him seductively, her new perfume making him go wild.

"Are you excited for your surprise, Naruto-kun." Sakura said in a sexy tone.

Naruto kissed her neck. "You know it." Naruto continued to kiss her neck.

"**Silencing Jutsu."** Sakura said in between moans of pleasure. "Don't hold back, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped kissing her neck. "Happy anniversary, Sakura-chan." He then went back to the task at hand. The rest of the night was filled with moans of bliss.

* * *

**Tormint: I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I don't really have anything to talk about, so I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Naruto Uchiha. Tormint out!**


End file.
